pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La cara oculta de la luna
La novela Año 2039. Un misterioso suceso refernte a la luna otorga a diversos jóvenes un poder: el de la luz o el de la oscuridad. Lo que al principio parecía un don maravilloso se convertirá en una maldición cuando descubran que una corporación secreta qiuere acabar con sus vidas. Tan solo un extraño objeto podrá salvarlos... Personajes Emily: Archivo:Emily.jpg Una de las protagonistas. Tiene el poder de la oscuridad, es muy fuerte e inteligente. Acaba de cumplir 16 años Naiara: Archivo:Naiara_instituto.jpg La hermana pequeña de Emily. Al igual que su hermana, tiene el poder de la oscuridad, pero le falta experiencia y no tiene tanto poder. 14 años Logan: Archivo:Logan_con_transformación_en_lobo.jpg 19 años. Su poder es el de la oscuridad. Es muy poderoso y no se fía de nadie. Tiene una actitud muy fría y distante. Christian: Archivo:Christian.jpg 16 años. Tiene el poder de la luz. Es muy dulce e inocente. Selene: Archivo:Selene_fantasma_de_la_luna.gif Es un fantasma proveniente de la cara oculta de la luna. Su misión es guiar a los cuatro chico s en busca de la flor de cristal. Por ahora no hay más personajes, pero si quieren salir en la novela díganmelo en mi discusión: AQUI!!!! Capítulo 1: La cara oculta de la luna Emily y Naiara enmudecieron casi de inmediato su amena discusión cuando la presentadora del telediario anunció que el Capitolio, el principal organismo de estado, iba a transmitir un umportante mensaje. La más pequeña de las hermanas subió el volumen de la televisión y se sentó hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Instantes después, la cara de su actual presidenta, Blackswan, ocupó la pantalla mientras sonaba el himno nacional de los Trece Estados. -Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de los Trece Estados, hoy tiene lugar uno de los sucesos más extraños que podrán observar nunca. La luna altera su órbita habitual 180º, lo que significa... -la presidenta adoptó una expresión solemne- que hoy, por primera vez, podremos ver su cara oculta. Naiara emitió un leve grito de sorpresa. -Sí, ciudadanos, hoy, a las 22:37 podremos observar la legendaria cara oculta. Este suceso no volver.a a repetirse en 20.657 años y... Las palabras de la presidenta Blackswan quedaron interrumpidas por Emily, que apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia y cogió su cazadora, que colgaba de una silla. -¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Naiara, enarcando una ceja. -Me marcho, dentro de veinte millones de años no estaré viva, quiero ver la cara oculta de la luna. -Me da un mal presentimiento... -Pues no vengas, a mi me da igual... Emily introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Una bocanada de aire frío inundó sus pulmones. La noche estaba en calma, como si todo el planeta esperase la llegada de la esperada invitada nocturna: la luna. Naiara frunció los labios en un gesto de disgusto, pero se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hermana. -Tampoco quiero perdérmelo. Supongo que será increíble. La chica sonrió. Quería mucho a su hermana, a pesar de las discusiones que pudiesen tener. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra sí. -Vale, Nai, vamos o nos lo perderemos. Tras estas palabras las hermanas echaron a correr, envueltas en un manto de penumbra. Tras un buen rato corriendo, Emily se detuvo bruscamente, jadeante. -¿Qué haces?- la apremió su hermana- ¿Por qué paras? -Dame... dame un segundo... me duele la garganta de... correr Las dos chicas permanecieron así unos segundos, en silencio. Se encontraban en un parque cercano a su casa, que a esas horas estaba completamente vacío, y ofrecía un aspecto fantasmagórico. Emily se derrumbó en uno de los columpios. En ese mismo instante, un crujido de ramas delató que no estaban solas. Un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules emergió de las sombras. En la mano izquierda llevaba un vaso de vodka, prácticamente vacío. Naiara se estremeció. -¿Qué pintáis aquí, enanas? -Cierra tu sucia bocaza, imbécil.- la voz de Emily temblaba de furia y desprecio. No había nada que odiase más que que la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Naiara agarró con fuerza el hombro de su hermana, intentando serenarla. -Déjalo, Emily, no merece la pena. Está medio borracho, ¿no lo ves? -¿Y tú qué, niñata? ¿Qué sabes de mi para decir si estoy borracho o no?- el desconocido dio un sorbo al licor- Probablemente ahora mismo esté más despierto que tú en tus momentos más lúcidos. -¿¡Y tú quien te crees que eres para meterte con mi hermana?!- Emily avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el joven- ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿La ostia perdida? El chico cogió suavemente a Emily del mentón. -Mira, nena, no estoy aquí para aguantarte. Si tuvieses tres años más, llevases una falda siete centímetros más corta y estuviéramos en una discoteca, probablemente te toleraría cualquier cosa, pero no es el caso, así que anda con cuidado, no querrás meterte en problemas, ¿verdad, guapa? -Tengo nombre, imbécil. -Yo también, nena. -Soy Emily. Moléstate en recordarlo cuando vaya a romperte la cara. -Bien, Emily- dijo remarcando el nombre con sorna- llegado el momento, ya veremos quien le rompe qué a quien. Mientras tanto, soy Logan. ¿Quieres vodka? El gesto de Emily se relajó visiblemente, así como el de Naiara. Odiaba las peleas, y la sacaba de sus casillas el espíritu belicoso y competitivo de su hermana. -No bebo, gracias. -Mejor, ne... Emily. Ah, y tú eres... -Naiara, su hermana.- la chica sonrió amablemente- ¿Vienes a ver lo de la luna? Logan asintió y se sentó al lado de las chicas, en el suelo. El reloj del chico marcaba la 22:36, apenas faltaba un minuto para un fenómeno irrepetible, de manera que todos fijaron su vista en el cielo, dispuestos a esperar. Un fogonazo de luz iluminó el firmamento. La luna empezó a girar lentamente sobre si misma, descubriendo poco a poco, su otra cara. Cuando todos los relojes pitaron, señalando la esperada hora, pudieron observar sobre ellos que la blanca superficie de la luna esta noche era violeta. Pequeños surcos negros atravesaban la faz del conocido satélite rocoso, dándole un aspecto ajado y extravagante. De pronto, una potente onda expansiva emergió de la luna. Los árboles del parque se inclinaron como arrastrados por un huracán. Los tres jóvenes se pusieron en pie, pero la fuerza de la explosión los arrojó otra vez al suelo. -¿Qué está pasando?- gritó Naiara Emily abrió la boca para contestar a su hermana, pero un repentino y potentísimo dolor en el costado la dejo sin respiración. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, dedujo por la expresión de sus compañeros, que no era la única que lo había sentido. La luna despareció tan pronto como había venido, devolviendo a los árboles a su posición normal. -Aaah...- jadeó Logan- ¿Estáis bien? -Ma... más o menos, yo... Dios, no... me cuesta... mucho... hablar- contestó con dificultad Emily Naiara temblaba hecha un ovillo sobre si misma, entre sollozos apagados. Logan se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose en el suelo. -Nena, eh, nena, responde... ¿Me oyes? La chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente. -Emily, hay que llevarla a casa, ¿vivís muy lejos? -No... no mucho... Pero dudo que pueda caminar. -¿Ella o tú? -Ella- como ilustrando sus palabras, Emily se levantó lentamente y avanzó vacilante hacia su hermana. Logan cogió en brazos a la chica que llacía en el suelo, inconsciente. A duras penas, el grupo emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Más arriba, en el cielo, la blanca luz de la luna hacia difícil pensar que minutos antes hubiese ocurrido algo fuera de lo común. Capítulo 2: Química de poder Emily y Logan entraron en casa de las hermanas. Tras dejar a Naiara en el sofá del salón, el chico encendió la televisión. -¿Qué se supone que haces? -Como puedes observar, nena, estoy encendiendo la televisión para ver si informan algo sobre lo que... ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué haces? La mayor de las chicas le clavó con fuerza las uñas en el brazo izquierdo. -Te he dicho que tengo nombre, gilipollas. -Vale, vale, pero suéltame, me haces daño. Emily se sentó lo más lejos posible del chico y esbozó una mueca de desprecio, más algo distrajo su atención, ya que la presidenta Blackswan volvía a ocupar la pantalla, esta vez con expresión seria y adusta. -Ciudadanos y ciudadanas, la cara oculta de la luna ha tenido una extraña repercusión en algunos seres humanos. Algunos tipos concretos de construcción del ADN han sido alterados, de manera que las personas que hayan sufrido esa alteración tiene, digamos, una "química de poder", es decir, un estado del ADN que provoca que todo el potencial que poseemos se canalice al exterior en forma de una fuerza extraña, que contiene atributos como la levitación, la transformación en animales, la habilidad de crear bolas de energía y otras manifestaciones de poder. Nuestro experto en estos temas, el doctor Bushido, les informará de como saber si están afectados y de ciertos datos interesantes para toda la población, pero especialmente para las personas que se encuentren en un estado de "química de poder". La cámara se despalzó, enfocando a un científico de pelo negro se retorcía nervioso las manos. -Buenas noches, bu... buenas noches, ciudadanos de los Tre... Trece Estados. Soy el doctor Bushido. Bueno, verán, lo principal en estos casos es saber si estás, digamos, infectado. Bien, todas las personas menores de 25 años, de grupo sanguíneo positivo, de pelo oscuro o de ojos oscuros es susceptible de estar en estado de ADN alterado, pero esto no significa que aunque no tengas estas características no estés afectado, igual que el hecho de poseer alguna no implica la alteración necesariamente. La señal de poseer los poderes es clara: cualquier persona que, durante el fenómeno lunar, haya experimentado un dolor especialmente fuerte en el costado o el pecho está contaminado. El poder se manifiesta en dos vertientes muy marcadas: luz y oscuridad, tan contrarias como complementarias. El poder de la luz cobra fuerzas en la esperanza y la ilusión, es un poder benefactor, principalmente centrado en crear, en proteger. Sus atributos principales son la creación de barreras protectoras, una excepcional habilidad para volar, esferas de poder de un color marfileño, la transformación en aves diurnas y algunas variaciones de esos poderes principales. El poder de la oscuridad, sin embargo, es un poder que nace de la ira y la frustación, se dedica a destruir y atacar, posee una fuerza increíble. Los poderes principales son unas esferas de energía oscura, la transformación en aves nocturnas o en animales peligrosos, un importante aumento de la fuerza física, así como de la resistencia y la capacidad para soportar el dolor y un profundo afinamiento de los sentidos. Esos dos poderes no son opuestos, si no complementarios, están hechos para estar juntos, no separados. Simplemente eso, Presidenta Blackswan. -Muchas gracias, doctor. Ciudadanos, ciudadanas y personas que han sufrido la alteración, muchas gracias y sigan a la espera, seguiremos informando. Logan apagó la televisión con gesto de hastío e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. -Dios mío...Dios mío, no puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede ser verdad. Emily negó con la cabeza. -Tómatelo como quieras, Logan, pero han sido claros. Somos diferentes. Estamos marcados, -Es tarde, me voy a casa.- el chico se levantó y fue a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada -¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?- inquirió Emily- Tenemos una cama de sobra La contestación de Logan llegó desde lejos, fuera de la casa. -No, nena, por raro que sea lo que ha pasado, no hay nada entre nosotros, no significas nada para mí. Después de eso, un portazo. Y más tade aún, el silencio. Naiara se irguió ligeramente cuando su hermana se derrumbó en el sofá y estiró con fuerza los brazos hacia el techo, dejándolos caer tras un segundo. -Esto es brutal, Nai, es imposible.- Emily se giró para mirar a los ojos a su hermana pequeña- Estas cosas no pasan. -Papá solía decir que no existen cosas imposibles, si no personas incrédulas. Emily sonrió ante la mención de su padre, fallecido junto con su madre unos meses atras en un accidente de coche. Como quisiendo creer lo que sucedía, extendió una mano ante sí y se concentró. Tras unos segundos de expectación por parte de las hermanas, bajó la mano, desilusionada por la falta de resultados. -Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Bushido, Em, quizás tu poder no sea el de la luz. Emily volvió a alzar la mano, esta vez buscando en su interior el dolor, la frustación, todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban: la añoranza a sus padres, el temor a perder a su hermana, la furia y la curiosidad que le causaba Logan... Un relámapago negro cruzó la habitación. Cuando se detuvo, al lado de la lámpara, las chicas pudieron obsevar que tenía la forma de un dragón de colores oscuros, que variaban desde el índigo hasta el violeta más intenso.. Emily avanzó titubeando hacia él, con la mano izquierda extendida. Cuando lo tocó, el dragón fue absorbido por las yemas de sus dedos. Naiara miró fijamente el espacio en el que segundos antes estaba la bestia y parpadeó con fuerza. Emily tenía razón. Esto era increíble. -E... Emily, guapa, admito que esto es fascinante, pero hoy ya me llegó de emociones fuertes, creo que voy a miau. La aludida se giró para mirar a su hermana pequeña, con la intención de preguntarle a que se refería con miau, y ahogó un grito cuando la vio. Un pequeño gatito negro la observaba fijamente enter el barullo de ropa que antes llevaba Naiara. -¿Nai? -¡Miau! El gato asintió con fuerza. Naiara, es decir, el felino, no parecía ser muy consciente de su nueva condicición. -Nai, cariño, sabes que... eres un gato, ¿no? -¿Miau? -Pfff... Paso, mírate en el espejo. Emily se encaminó a su habitación, deteniéndose un segundo a escuchar el bufido se su hermana, seguido de un grito. -Naiara, ¿estás bien? -S... sí, no te preocupes. El susto de transformarme, nada más. La mayor negó con la cabeza entre risas y subió a su habitación. Capítulo 3: Visitas inesperadas. La corporación Naiara, hecha un ovillo en el sofá, contó las campanadas que rompían el silencio de la noche. Las dos de la mañana. Se levantó y dio una vuelta por el salón. Probablemente su hermana ya estubiese dormida y se tomaba bastante mal que la despertasen, razón por la cual desechó la idea de subir para hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido. De pronto la sobresaltó un ruido en la escalera. -Dios mío, Naiara, ¿es que tú no duermes nunca? Emily estaba apollada contra la barandilla, vistiendo simplemente unos shorts negros y el sujetador. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, ligeramente despeinado, y sacudió la cabeza. -Bueno, supongo que ho yo tampoco podía dormir, Nai, ha sido un día muy... El timbre de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.La mayor de las chicas saltó los escalones que la separaban del suelo y corró a abrir. Se quedó de piedra al descubrir a Logan al otro lado del umbral. Instintivamente, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás. -¿Tú que pintas aquí, niñato? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú mismo dijiste que no soy nada para tí, no pienso dejarte entrar. -No tengo el más mínimo ínteres ni en ti ni en tú casa, nena, pero puede que este sí.- Logan se desplazó a un lado dejando ver a un chico más joven que él, empapado y manchado de sangre, tiritando de manera convulsa. Naiara se acercó de golpe a la escena y actuó con rapidez: comprobó que el chico no tuviese contusiones ni fracturas y lo llevó con delicadeza hasta el sofá, hablándole suavemente. Emily miró al chico que seguía en su puerta mirándola con descaro. -¿Te vas ya? -No, hay buenas vistas. Una bofetada seca rompió en el rostro del chico, que se alejó unos metros riendo. -Vale, vale, no te enfades. No querrás un problema, ¿no? Logan se acercó en dos zancadas a Emily y la agarró por las muñecas, obligándola a girar, de manera que quedase atrapada entre la pared y él. Para sorpresa de el chico, ella se zafó con sorprendente rapidez y le dirigió una rápida patada al hombro, que le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Tras pelear durante un buen rato, ambos se descubrieron riendo, y calleron exhaustos al suelo. -Vale, para ser una chica peleas bien. -Lo mismo digo, Logan, para ser una chica, peleas bien. El chico la empujó a un lado, pero la volvió a atraer hacia sí, dejádola sentada sobre él. -Muy graciosa, nena. -Ñañañaña- se burló Emily- El que se pica... -¡Es por que te ha tocado! ¡Ortiga, que eres una ortiga!- Logan empezó a hacerle cosquillas. -¡Ah, Logan suelta! ¡No seas pesado! -¿Quieres que te suelte? -Sí, plasta. -Pues te suelto. El chico se dio la vuelta y la dejó tendida en el suelo, de manera que él se quedó sobre ella, sin tocarla, sosteniéndose con los brazos, acostado encima de Emily pero sin llegar ni siquiera a rozarla. Ella deslizó lentamente uno de sus pálidos dedos sobre los labios de Logan. -Eres un idiota simpático, ¿sabes? -Y tu eres una cretina bastante adorable, ¿sabes? -Te gusta tontear con todas las chicas, ¿eh? -Contigo no. -Y una mierda. Emily apartó a Logan de un manotazo. -¿Te enfadas conmigo? La chica lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos. No lo conocía de nada, y aún así, el chico le atraía de una manera casi sobrehumana. Desgarradora. -No. No podría. Logan le acarició la garganta con las llemas de los dedos. -Déjame entrar en tu mundo. Naiara entró a toda prisa en la entrada farfullando algo sobre unas vendas y la ineptitud de los servicios médicos básicos de su ciudad, cuando vio a su hermana y a Logan no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa, e intentó retroceder rápidamente pero era demasiado tarde. Emily, roja como un tomate se alejó de Logan y entró en el salón junto a su hermana. Cuando ambas chicas desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta, Logan se derrumbó en el suelo. En el salón, el desconocido empezaba a reaccionar. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naiara- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Christian... Me llamo Christian...No me encuentro muy bien, yo... la cara oculta, yo... -Chsss... Tranquilo, no te alteres- Naiara se sentó al lado del chico y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Ya paso todo, ¿vale? Christian giró la cabeza y la hundió en el cuello de Naiara, tiritando de nuevo. La chica, en lugar de molestarse, le acarició el pelo y le susurró algo al oído. -Vaya dos- resopló Emily -Pues anda que tú y Logan- contestó Naiara. La réplica de la chica quedó ahogada por el sonido del timbre. Emily miró condescendiente a su hermana y a Christian y fue ella a abrir, poniéndose esta vez una chaqueta para evitar escenas incómodas con cualquiera que hubiese timbrado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de tres hombres fornidos que llevaban un ordenador portátil, varias hojas mecanografiadas y un maletín negro cerrado con tres grandes cerrojos plateados. -Señorita, si nos permites...- dijo el hombre del centro entrando a la casa. -Sí, sí, por supuesto, pasen, pasen... Los tres hombres pasaron hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá contrario al de Naiara y Christian. Logan, subido a una mesa, observaba la escena. -Bueno, caballeros, ustede dirán que les trae por aquí. -Verán, caballeros- comenzó el que parecía el líder. -Y señoritas- apostilló otro -Caballeros y señoritas, nosotros pertenecemos a la más grande empresa del Capitolio, la nación que rige los Trece Estados. Pertenecemos a la Corporación de Panem, pero podéis referiros a ella simplemente como la corporación. Veréis, el fenómeno lunar que ha sucedido esta noche ha producido una reacción inesperada, como ya a comunicado la farsante de Blackswan, pero no ha contado todo. ¡Vuestros poderes tienen un destino! La voz levemente desquiciada del hombre le provocó un escalofrío a Naiara, que se refugió un poco más en los brazos de Christian. El hombre ignoró la reacción de la chica y continuó su discurso. -¡Sois poderosos! El escáner del ordenador nos revela que tres de vosotros tenéis el poder de la oscuridad, concretamente las dos chicas y ese chico- dijo señalando a Logan- y el otro chico posee las habilidades de la luz. Ahora os comunicaremos nuestro plan, el plan para el que habéis sido creados. ¡Remodelaremos el mundo! ¡Acabaremos con la farsa del Capitolio! ¡Destruiremos los Trece Estados y crearemos un nuevo hogar para todos los dignos de la vida, todos los que me acepten como su líder! Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos, dando por supuesto que los tres hombres estaban completamente locos. -Mire, caballero, me va usted a disculpar, pero está diciendo usted bastantes sandeces, o sea que márchese- dijo con voz cansada Logan. -Mmmmh... Lamento que no vayáis a colaborar. Todos los elegidos por ahora estaban de acuerdo con nuestro plan. Olvidais algo muy importante ¡No sois personas! ¡Sois abominaciones! No mereceis la vida, sois instrumentos, y si no cumplís vuestra función... debereis ser eliminados. El hombre sacó muy lentamente un revólver del maletín y apuntó a Emily. No tuvo tiempo de disparar, una esfera de enrgía oscura se estrelló contra sus dos ayudantes, que cayeron inertes al suelo. Naiara, transformada en dragón negro se abalanzó sobre el hombre, mordiéndolo el hombro, que en cuestión de segundos quedó completamente dislocado y cubierto de sangre. El hombre lanzó un grito desgarrador, y empezó a retrodecer, cuando un potente ataque de Crhistian lo lanzó a unos metros de la casa. Capítulo 4: Selene y la flor de cristal Un ruido muy leve hizo que todos se volviesen. Cuando lo hicieron vieron a una chica subida en la esquina más alta de un estantería. Al cabo de unos instantes todos se dieron se dieron cuenta de que no era humana, era traslúcida, y por instantes parecía diluirse, hacerse más transparente. -Hola, chicos- saludó la desconocida- No tengo mucho tiempo, o sea que intentaré ser breve. Soy Selene, morí hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, la última vez que la luna enseñó su cara oculta. Vengo a ayudaros a vencer a la corporación. Os veré en quince minutos en la Plaza del Hielo. El grupo se miró entre sí y asintió. -Allí estaremos- contestó Naiara. Tras sonreír pacíficamente, Selene desapareció. Logan abrió la puerta de la entrada y salieron todos. Allí estaba la moto del chico. -Vale, aquí caben dos personas. ¿Y los otros dos? A modo de respuesta, las hermanas sacaron del garaje dos bicicletas. -Los otros dos- señaló Emily- que pedaleen. Naiara y Christian cogieron cada uno una bicicleta y Emily se subió detrás de Logan en la moto. -¡Nos vemos allí!- grito Emily antes de que su compañero arrancase. Cuando Naiara y Christian llegaron, el parque estaba completamente vacío. Los columpios se mecían suavemente, dándole un aspecto tétrico y abandonado. Naiara se estremeció. El chico le tomó la mano inconscientemente, intentando calmarla. Empezaron a oír un extraño ruído que parecía provenir del columpio que se mecía con más fuerza. Cuando lo identificaron se dierno cuenta de que era el leve llanto de una niña. -¿Selene? Selene, ¿eres tú? El fantasma se hizo visible y se acercó a los dos jóvenes. A su lado, la temperatura era gélida. -¿Dónde está tu hermana?- inquirió- ¿Y Logan? -Se... Se retrasan, supongo, pero ya deben estar al llegar. Un brusco ruido de motor señaló la llegada de la pareja. Emily se acercó al grupo, mientras que el chico que la acompañaba se quedó junto a a moto, observando. -Perdón por el retraso. -No pasa nada- susurró Selene- Sentáos, por favor. Quiero contaros una historia... "Hace muchos, muchos años, la luna enseñó su cara oculta a la tierra. Entonces todos los pueblos, temerosos de la ira de los dioses, decidieron entregar la vida de una doncella. En mi pueblo yo fui elegida. La noche en la que todo sucedió mi familia me acompañó a la orilla del mar, donde iban a sacrificar mi frágil existencia. Allí aguardaba todo el pueblo. El sacerdote me obligó a arrodillarme y me esposó las manos a una roca. Cuando la luna nos mostró su cara oculta yo empecé a sentir una presión en el el pecho muy, muy , muy dolorosa. Pero el sacerdote me clavó la daga en el cuello, y dejé de ssentir dolor. Dejé de sentir. Morí. Noté como me elevaba, miré hacia abajo y vi mi cuerpo ensangrentado y a m ifamilia llorando mi muerte. Ascendí, ascendí hasta alcanzar la luna. Una vez allí, oí una voz. -Selene- me decía- Selene, escúchame. Has muerto ahí abajo, en la tierra, tu espíritu está en la luna. Pero no permitiremos que tu muerte sea en vano, Selene. Tienes una misión. Deberás proteger a los próximos elegidos de la luna, cuando el momento llegué. Deberás guiarlos hacia la flor de cristal. -¿La... La flor de cristal? -Sí, Selene. La flor de cristal. Es el lugar a donde van las almas´que descansan en paz. Los elegidos serán amenazados, su vida correrá peligro. Llévalos hasta la flor, una vez allí, yo los ayudaré. -Espera... ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor! Grité y grité hasta perder la voz, pero nadie me contestó. Tiempo más tarde, la voz volvió a mí. Me contó cosas. Cosas de la vida y de la muerte. Verdades que durante toda mi corta existencia me había planteado. Antes de marchar me dió un libro. Lo leí una y mil veces. Hablaba sobre todos vosotros, sobre la Corporación y sobre la flor de cristal. Decía donde encontrarla. Decía como encontrarla" El fantasma parpadeó, como si estuviese saliendo de un trance. -Esa el la historia de la flor de cristal, y también la mía. -Bien... ¿Y cómo la encontramos?- preguntó Christian Selene sonrió misteriosamente y... desapareció. En el lugar donde ella había estado tan solo había una delicadísima flor blanca. Emily la tomó entre el índice y el pulgar. -¿Y se supone que esto es una pista? Logan se acercó. -Sí, y creo que sé adonde lleva. Capítulo 5: Vive la France! Logan contrastó la delicada flor blanca con una ilustración de un libro de botánica. -Como pueden observar la señoritas y el caballero esto es un ejemplar joven de orquídea selvática. -Sin ánimo de ofender, Logan- dijo Emily ahogando un bostezo- me importa una mierda. -Quizás te importe más si te digo que esto significa un viaje a parís, ¿no? Al días siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, los cuatro chicos hablaban en torno a la mesa de una cafetería. -Oh la la, vaya pibitas lindas hay por París- Logan le silbó a una chica pelirroja que pasó por su lado. -Logan, ¿que decías de una orquídea selvática? -Ah, sí, la flor. Bueno, yo digo que podemos disfrutar del día en la ciudad y a la tarde... Dios mí, pero que par de teta tenía esa... a la tarde vamos a una bibilioteca y os explico. Emily se levantó bruscamente, obviamente molesta. -¡Perfecto! Sí, mientras tú te vas de putas yo puedo mirar las tiendas. Andas de que Logan pudiese contestar la chica se giró y empezó a caminar calle arriba. El chico se levantó a toda prisa intentando alcanzarla, provocando una sonrisa en Christian, que le tomó la mano a Naiara, ayudándola a levantarse. -Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo. La pareja cruzó la calle esquivando los coches. Bordearon los campos Elíseos y cuando Naiara estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, se detuvieron frente a un gran caserón blanco. En la fachada, inmaculadamente blanca, destacaban delicados entramados negros. Toda la casa parecía enteramente cubierta con un paño de encaje oscuro. -Este sitio es... precioso. -Es la casa de mi familia. Ven, vamos a verla por dentro. El chico la guió hacia el interior. Naiara ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la entrada de la casa. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas como si se encontrasen en un bosque. Incluso en el suelo se habían simulado los puntos de luz que produce el sol. Naiara pasó las llemas de los dedos por la barandilla de un tramo de escaleras que ascendían en espiral. Ignorando las puertas que, prometedoramente cerradas, les rodeaban, subió unos escalones y segiró hacia Christian, que estaba tan solo dos por detrás de ella. -¿A dónde llevan? Christian sonrió con picardía. -Al sitio que quería enseñarte: al tejado. Los dos jóvenes subieron el largo tramo de escaleras serpenteantes a toda prisa, cruzando la puerta que ponía fin a la escalinata. El chico guió Naiara entre las tejas hasta que llegaron a un sitio plano en el tejado. -Oh, dios mío. Ante los ojos de Naiara se extendía París. El Sena fluía perezosamente como una cinta de plata, los campos Elíseos, la torre. Todo allí, aparentemente al alcance de su mano. -¿Te gusta? -Sí, es... es increíble, es... precioso. Se giró y vió los profundos ojos pardos de Christian prendidos en ella. Sonrió. -Nai... Para mí lo ma... más hermoso de... de todo esto es po...poder... poder... -Tranquilo, Christian. Hay momentos en los que simplemete sobran las palabras. El chico se agachó y rozó una teja con las yemas de los dedos. Un pequeño brote verde empezó a nacer y en unos segundos se transformó en una rosa blanca. -Lo que quiero decir es que todo esto es nuevo y extraño y maravilloso. Y quiero aprender a conocerlo, porque me siento pequeño, como un niño. Pero lo mejor es vivirlo a tu lado. Tu también eres extraña y maravillosa. Eres... una rosa negra. Demasiado delicada y demasiado bonita. Eres un sueño del que temo despertarme. Christian le dio la flor. Entre los dedos de Naiara se volvió negra. Unas calles más lejos de allí, Logan corría intentando alcanzar a Emily. La chica alcanzó una bifurcación y se perdió por una callejuela antes de que la alcanzase. Encuestaca! Tooomaaa!! Zas, en toda la boca encuesta! Bueno, hago esta encuesta porque quiero saber que le parece esta novela a los lectores, entonces, si eres seguidor, la has leido una sola vez o simplemente has pasado por aquí ¡vota! Emily, Naiara, Christian y Logan te lo agradecerán ¿Que te parece la novela? Da asco, no sé porque la sigues haciendo No está mal, pero ya aburre Bastante bien, tan solo hay que mejorar alguna cosilla Es mi adicción *O*, lo tiene todo